Hetalia? Babe?
by username-pocky
Summary: Well, I thought I fell asleep in my bed in America, but I awoke in a closet in Hetalia world, so I don't know... *I might not continue this if it doesn't get good feedback...
1. Chapter 1

I panicked as I walked down the strange hallway.

You see, I'm a very...paranoid...person. So, when I awake in a strange janitor's closet, I have a reason to freak out.

"Mom?" I called, as if my mom would pop out of nowhere and say, "Hey, Cameron, you know, I just traveled to Germany during the night."

Maybe. My life _is _crazy.

I paused as I stood in front of a door. A _familiar _door.

Swallowing hard, I opened the door slowly. Upon this opening, my eyes fell on a huge table.

And people at that table.

Familiar people.

"Uh...who the hell are you?" A familiar Turkish man with a mask said. I winced at his voice. "What's your problem?"

I glared at him. "You are, Sadiq Andan."

"WHAT? How do you know my name?!"

I look around the room. When I fell asleep, I was in a normal American world. Now, apparently, I am in Hetalia.

My favorite anime.

Then, the thought struck me. I looked around at the countries, poker-facing.

I spotted my love immediately. That silky black hair, those chocolate brown eyes...

Still poker-facing, I walked nearer and nearer to him.

When he realized that it was him was walking towards, his eyes widened. "W-what...?" He murmured in that cute, deep voice of his.

I got close to him, still poker-facing. "Kiku Honda..." I murmured. I blushed smiled. "Hey." I waved cute-ly.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Who _are _you?" I heard England say.

I grinned at him. "Hey, Brit. I'm Cameron."

"W-why are you so close to me?" Japan asked, blushing.

I shrugged. "You are hot."

Japan let out a small gasp.

"Anyway," I sat on Japan's lap, "-how'd I get here?"

Nations around the room shrugged.

Japan tried to push me off of his lap in protest but I simply pushed down harder until he gave up.

Oh well.

"I say I'm staying with Greece and Japan." I explained.

Greece stirred from his nap. "Mm?"

"I'm staying at your place, okay?"

The Grecian, my other husband, blinked. "Uh...yeah."

I kissed Japan's cheek and whispered "Bye, baby~" and made my way to a certain blush-y Italian's chair.

"Babe." I said to Romano. "You didn't say hi?"

The Italian blushed.

I jumped on to his lap and put my hands behind his neck. I crossed my legs. "Hey, just because I'm a shortie doesn't mean you have to ignore me, _bambino_~." I nuzzled my head into his neck. "_Lovi_~"

"Ooh!" Spain exclaimed, amused. "Lovi's a little tomato~"

I glanced at the Italian and smirked. This was fun.

"Lovino~ don't miss me to much, okay?" I uncrossed my legs and stood up. I blew a kiss to him. "Chu~"

I skipped around the room until I found the little trio. Austria, Prussia and Hungary.

"Yo. Mr. Awesome."

Prussia's head shot back at my remark, and he smirked.

"May I borrow your girlfriend for a minute?"

He nodded, obviously impressed by my knowledge of his awesomeness.

The pansy Austria scowled.

Hungary looked at me in confusion.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Yaoi."

Her eyes got wide. "Yaoi."

I nodded. "Yaoi."

"Yaoi." We said together, and exploded into little clouds of butterfly rainbow sparkly yaoi smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It seems as if I got some reader's attention... I don't know why, but I am a really like-able person... **

**If I don't update soon, it's because I am really busy. I have got a musical that I work for and I have to stay some nights, and relatives a visiting, schoolwork, etc...**

I fumbled with the chopsticks in my hands for a second until I got accustomed with the eating utensils. I timidly picked up a piece of the chicken with them.

I looked up and saw Japan staring at me. "Cameron-san, you know how to use chopsticks? I gave you Americanized utensils-"

I put my finger to his lips to shut him up. "I know what I'm doing."

Greece, who was sitting next to Japan, furrowed his brows together. "And you got here, how?"

I shrugged. "You all are actually in a show called Hetalia. That's how I know so much about your lives." I made an imaginary rainbow with my hands and sarcastic sparkles shoot from my fingertips.

"He..talia?" Japan asked, tilting his head to the side.

I nodded. "Hetalia." I smirked. "I know when you-" I pointed at Japan, "went to Italy and came back brainwashed by pasta. And, you!" I gave Greece a look. "Seven words! Japan digs my sexy cat ears."

They stared at me, a dumbstruck look on their faces.

* * *

"Roma~ how do you and Cameron know each other?"

Romano blushed at Spain's comment. "We don't!"

Spain laughed. "So, you want me to assume she comes up to you randomly, knows your human name, and sits on your lap. Romantically. And you do not know her?"

Romano nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay. Then, Cameron is a _sorceress from the future, amigo, _and she turned back time on herself and you're actually her future husband!" The Spaniard gasped with sarcasm.

"You never know!" Romano muttered, blushing like a tomato. "_Bastardo_..."

* * *

"Japan!" I called for the Japanese man. I didn't answer. I assumed he wasn't home.

So, I did what any other normal Japan fangirl would do.

That is, look through his stuff, of course! Maybe I could take a few things...he wouldn't miss them, would he? Heh...

"Cameron-san?"

Oops.

"Hi, uh, Kiku..." I closed his underwear drawer. "I was just..."

Kiku sighed. "Take one and be done with it."

My eyes widened. "REALLY?" I tried my hardest not to explode like I did with Hungary and loose my cool. Too sparkly, and I have a reputation to hold up.

"If you insist..."

I walked over to him and hugged him softly. "Thank you."

But then, it occoured to me that I was hugging the dude I was in love with. And I'd just stolen his underwear.

Wow, Cameron, really cool, really cool.

Anyway, I felt short. Even Kiku was taller than me...

"Cameron-san, you are so American..." Kiku muttered, blushing.


End file.
